The present invention relates to motor vehicle traffic control assemblies and, in particular, to a portable, blow molded barricade that collapses or folds to a substantially planar assembly.
Varieties of permanent and temporary barricades and lane markers are used for controlling the flow of motor vehicle traffic. The barricades and markers are erected on a road surface to direct and control traffic flow relative to the available traffic lanes. The height of the barricades and markers, numbers and spacing between assemblies makes the assemblies visible. The barricades and markers also typically include high visibility warning indicia, whereby the barricades and markers are visible during high or low light conditions.
Many barricade and marker assemblies are constructed of several sections that disassemble into a number of piece parts. Some barricades are constructed in the form of folding sawhorses. That is, a horizontal member is supported by sets of expanding or removable legs. A variety of metal-formed assemblies are also commercially available.
Several barricades are constructed of lightweight materials such as plastic or rubber. The pieces may separately stack or occupy a relatively small space during storage or transport. For example, numerous conical and barrel-shaped barricades provide separate bottom, sidewall and top sections that disassemble and independently stack. If they don""t disassemble, the shapes typically permit vertical stacking. Sand or sand filled bags are frequently used to provide ballast and stabilize the barricades and markers during extended periods of use.
Some barricades provide bases that support mating vertical and horizontal pieces that assemble at a work site. Appropriate joints and braces stabilize the assemblies. Although the pieces are separately replaceable, the pieces can fail and/or become lost, thereby rendering a relatively expensive assembly effectively worthless. The erection and disassembly time can also be long, when the labor costs are considered, thereby adding to the effective cost of such collapsible assemblies.
The present invention was developed to provide a simple, self-contained, blow molded plastic barricade that collapses into a compact assembly. The assembly is low cost, occupies relatively little space, lends itself to stacking and requires little time and effort to erect or dismantle. The assembly provides a hollow, blow-molded upright panel outfitted with warning indicia that pivots from a molded base. Braces mount between the base and upright panel. The panel and braces fold into a recessed cavity in the base.
It is accordingly a primary object of the invention to provide a collapsible blow-molded, plastic barricade.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a barricade having a minimal number of self-contained parts that expand during use and collapse to self-store.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a barricade with an upright panel having a number of hollow cavities that is hinged to a base panel and self-storing hinged braces that stabilize the assembly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a barricade wherein the upright panel collapses and stores in a recessed cavity of the base along with any braces.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a barricade wherein the upright panel includes louvers, vents, weep holes, reflective or fluorescent striping and lettering, lights and/or other high-visibility warning indicia.
The foregoing objects, advantages and distinctions of the invention, among others, are obtained in a presently preferred blow-molded barricade. The barricade is blow-molded in conventional fashion and includes an upright panel having a number of hollow cavities that hinge mounts to a base. Braces mount to interconnect and stabilize the panel and base. Stepped louver and flange surfaces separated by air passages or vents and/or containing a variety of warning indicia are provided at the upright panel. The base includes a flanged rail and/or fittings to receive the braces. The braces can be hinged to either of the pieces. Drain holes in the base relieve any collected moisture.
Still other objects, advantages, distinctions and constructions of the invention will become more apparent from the following description with respect to the appended drawings. Similar components and assemblies are referred to in the various drawings with similar alphanumeric reference characters. Various features of the invention may be configured with other features in different combinations.